


Fetish

by hanwritessolo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanwritessolo/pseuds/hanwritessolo
Summary: Every man has his weakness, and Cor adds another one on his list when you send him a series of text messages enough to drive him out of his wits.





	Fetish

Cor, with all his patience and forbearance, is struggling to concentrate on this particularly important council meeting. With his phone buzzing incessantly in his pocket for what could be the fourteenth time—okay, scratch that, make _that_ the fifteenth—he finally gives in. He knows something is up that he just had to scoop out his phone for a peek on his lock screen.

It’s already past ten in the evening, and at this hour, he’s not at all surprised to find that all the messages came from you. Truth is, he’s more curious than surprised; messages coming from you at this hour usually meant one thing and one thing alone.

Trouble.

Oh, and how Cor delights in your kind of trouble.

When the clock struck ten-thirty, Clarus dismisses everyone save for Drautos, who had to stay to properly provide his justification on the sudden spike in the Kingsglaive’s monthly expenses. Before Clarus could even spot him and remember his side of things, Cor immediately jumps on this chance to sneak out of the conference room unnoticed. He silently bypasses other Crownsguard and Kingsglaive soldiers down the hallway when he decides to read, or rather, in this case, to _view_ your messages.

The first thing he sees is a photo of you posing through the mirror in the bedroom, scantily clad in a white, lacy bra and thong panties, with a waist cincher that nurtured the curves of your body down to a sinful perfection. Cor scrolls up, but unfortunately for him, out of the fifteen strings of messages you sent him, ten of them were photos of you trying on different pieces of lingerie sets enough to make him want to combust into flames. From a flirty lilac, pleated babydoll to a black, lace corset, and all the other varieties of colors and poses that graced his phone screen, Cor probably didn’t realize that he has been standing in front of his office door helplessly gaping at your photos. Finally, he reaches the very beginning of your message thread, and altogether, the end of his patience:

_9:30 PM babe, i know you’re busy but i need your help._

_9:31 PM i’m trying on some stuff and idk if it looks nice on me?_

_9:31 PM i need your honest to goodness opinion. so._

_9:32 PM wait, just let me send some photos real quick…_

_9:32 PM P.S. also, waiting for you to come home soon. ❤️_

Without putting much thought into it, Cor thumbs a quick text to Clarus:

_10:45 PM Hi, will be on leave tomorrow. Just let me know if anything serious comes up._

He didn’t even wait for Clarus to respond before he finally shoots you a reply:

_10:46 PM Will be there in 10 minutes to give you my thoughts personally._

_10:46 PM P.S. Also, just want to let you know that I’ll work you so hard tonight that you might want to think about calling in sick tomorrow._

Cor was already accustomed to the both of you sending suggestive messages to each other, bordering to downright sexting, but now, you really outdid yourself. Self-control be damned, Cor thought. If it’s trouble you want, then it’s trouble you’re going to get.

 

* * *

 

You, with all your menace and mirth, have mastered all the right buttons you need to push to get Cor at your mercy. With the sound of the door slamming down the short hallway of your shared apartment, you know you got exactly what you wanted.

The very second Cor enters and sees you leaning on the bedroom doorway still wearing that white, racy piece of garment, it only took half a heartbeat before he’s all over you, his mouth sealing yours with a fierce kiss. His hands grab your ass, while yours peel him out of his jacket and shirt. You tiptoe and you graze your fingers through the shock of his hair as a sloppy attempt to keep your balance and your wits; the dialogue between both of your tongues is sizzling hot. There was no effort on Cor’s end to disguise the desperate hunger in his kiss; he needed you and he craved for you, and luckily for him, you are all his to consume.

“Everything you sent me is perfect on you, you naughty, little vixen,” Cor pulls away, brushing a whisper against your ear as he nibbles a skin on your neck, his hands busy scouring the soft flesh of your hips.

“You’re welcome,” you breathe in between moans. He propels you further inside the bedroom, pressing your back against the full body mirror fastened on the wall, the cold surface prickling up your spine. You loop your arms around his neck to pull him down for another steamy kiss.

Cor drags his mouth from yours, descending to bite the edge of your chin, following the path down to your chest. “You drive me crazy, you know that?”

“I know,” you mischievously purr, and as helpless as you are right now, you still manage to hurl a playful tease. “Are you going to punish me, _sir?”_

Cor grinds to a halt, and he looks at you with his icy, blue eyes already darkened by lust. He momentarily settles his arms in both your sides like a predator hovering over a prey. You watch his jaw clench and his lips curl into a devilish smirk as he growls, “You fucking bet I will.”

He dips lower, hands still occupied ravishing all portions of your skin, and you watch him descend on his knees before you. Cor impatiently tugs the waistband of your underwear—it was fast as it was vicious, and the next thing you know, you hear the unmistakable sound of fabric getting ripped in half.

“Are you serious—you literally destroyed my panties— _ahh!”_

Before you can even properly react, Cor hoists your left leg over his shoulder and begins to devour you with his mouth. Your hands instantly grasp for his head to keep you from sliding and falling apart from this blinding ecstasy of pleasure. Not only does he put his tongue to work, he matches it with the stroke of his fingers pushing inside you. The movement was slow and scorching, a pace he gradually increases, simultaneously sucking and licking and his fingers rubbing your folds faster, _faster_ , and—

An abrupt stop.

“Oh my _god_ , Cor—please,” you plead. You know that you'll need the Six's mercy to be bestowed upon you; Cor is nothing but merciless when it comes to pushing you closer to the edge of your own release, and brutally taking it away.

“Good, I like it when you beg,” Cor says, rising to his feet, “because we’re not done yet.”

Cor promptly swings you around, and now you are face-to-face with both of your reflections in the mirror as you prop your hands to the sides. You watch him quickly unbuckle his pants and he bends you over, and in one fluid motion, you feel him slide deeper inside you that your eyes close in response to the burning pleasure of his length and girth spreading you apart.

“Babe,” Cor leans forward, his chest pressed against your back. You open your eyes, and you look at him through the mirror as he commands, “I want you to keep those pretty eyes of yours open so you can watch me fuck you into oblivion, understood?”

You impatiently nod, “Yes, sir—”

Cor begins to move, his hips pounding rapidly, his hands gripping around your waist. Harder and deeper he goes, hitting all your right spots with ferocious intensity that your breasts eventually spill from the fabric of your bra. The only sounds that occupy the room are that of your screaming, Cor’s grunting, and the resounding echo of skin slapping against skin. You shamelessly watch in the mirror how your body shakes with his every thrust. You keep watching as Cor rams himself inside you, his blue eyes locked with yours as he fucks you good, so _fucking good,_ that you feel your knees buckling and melting into slush.

“You like watching me fuck you— _ugh—_ so hard, baby?”

“You— _ahh, fuck—_ fucking bet I do—”

You were so close, _so_ close—but again, Cor’s mercilessness returns as he pulls out of you that you swear that Cor’s going to be the death of you one of these days. You were about to give him a piece of your lust-drunk mind when he wraps an arm around your waist, shuffling the both of you backwards to the bed perched just meters away from across the mirror. Cor positions you to sit on his lap with your back against his chest as he reinserts himself, picking his pace where he left off.

Wrapped in a sheer veil of sweat, the both of you continue to watch through the mirror how your bodies connect and twist in fitful quakes. Your hands curl behind you to grab a fistful of Cor’s hair as he burrows his head between the curve of your neck; his hands knead your breasts, his hips still bucking relentlessly underneath you.

“I like this view better,” you tease as he now pounds even harder.

“I like this better, too,” Cor rumbles, and his other hand moves between your thighs, reaching below to massage your clit.

“Cor, _ahh—”_

He rubs that little spot fast and thrusts himself even _faster_ , increasing the pace altogether, searing and heavy and intense that the image in the mirror blurs as you both come undone.

Cor falls haphazardly in the sheets while you crash back against his chest. You can feel his hammering heartbeat and his lungs trying to recover his breath.

“That was… amazing,” he says finally. His voice softens as he asks, “Did I hurt you?”

You laugh breathlessly as you roll off him, landing on your side. “No. But I can’t feel my legs, though.”

His eyes widen in panic. “Shit—”

“No, no! It’s… fine,” you immediately reassure him. But then, a sly smile crosses your face. “But, let’s not forget you murdered my panties, Cor. Those were expensive.”

“I’m sorry, I… uh, got carried away,” Cor loops an arm around you, and you return to settle your head on the warmth of his chest. “I promise I’ll take you shopping tomorrow.”

That immediately sweeps your attention. “Huh. But you hate malls.”

“I do,” he admits, nuzzling his face on the crown of your head. “But I, um… have to make it up to you somehow.”

You look up at him, regarding him with strange suspicion that you realize that he’s actually tainted pink and blushing from what he just said. “Wait, so you’ll go lingerie shopping with me?”

Before he gets even more flustered than he already is, he shifts to roll on his side and hover on top of you. “Only if you let me see the rest of your wardrobe tonight.”

“Promise not to wreck it this time?”

He pauses for a bit, tilting his head as if considering, and says, “I can’t promise something like that."

“You’re impossible,” you laugh.

“No, _you’re_ impossible,” Cor smiles as he captures your mouth for a kiss.


End file.
